1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to banks for storing coins or other like items.
2. Background Art
Bank storage units have been known for some time. Bank storage units are commonly known as piggy banks or coin holders and are used primarily by children. At times, bank storage units have been used by adults for storing loose change. These piggy banks are used as a means for teaching children money saving skills in addition to providing a hassle free mechanism for storing loose change for adults. Although piggy banks have proved worthy in terms of their utility, piggy banks have long been considered as items normally intended for use by children. A need exists for a bank storage unit that caters to the needs and lifestyles of both children and adults alike. It would be desirable to provide a bank storage unit that is easily adapted to be positioned or rest on any flat surface, in addition to, for security or convenience purposes, a bank storage unit that may be mounted to any wall or door for stowing or concealing the bank storage unit.